


纪念品

by Junse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junse/pseuds/Junse
Summary: 狂热行动的剧场版衍生狂热行动里罗先森用能力把自己换到桑尼号上用的是一个小木雕，这个木雕是和船长设定图包里的雕像一毛一样，于是有了这个脑洞
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	纪念品

**Author's Note:**

> \- 时间线自设，剧场版20的时间太JB奇怪了，根本塞不进正篇，有BUG请无视

1.

特拉法尔加·罗曾预想过会在这座岛上遇见草帽海贼团一行人，毕竟他这位新晋为海上五皇的同盟船长从来不会错过任何热闹，更何况这难得一遇的万博会盛典。

但罗没想到重逢的场景如此突兀，或者说，他根本不愿意见到这种局面的发生。罗用能力将草帽小子从一片吵嚷的人群中拖出来的时候心里竟然有种果然如此的释然。他早该知道的，这家伙走到哪都能惹出一堆麻烦。

“啊放开我！这家伙想卖假货给那个大叔还想骗钱，我要揍飞——诶？特拉男？！”

路飞还在兀自愤愤不平地叫嚷，直到看清了罗的脸才止住了话头。他愣了一秒，立刻露出了一个招牌的白痴笑容：

“什么呀！这不是特拉男吗！你也来参加万博会了啊！”

草帽小子仰着脸嘿嘿直笑，自来熟地拍得高瘦男人的背啪啪作响，毫不遮掩的大嗓门引起了周围群众的纷纷侧目，罗无奈地叹了口气，抓着面前人的手臂将他拽离了市场。

“人多嘴杂，草帽当家的，你到哪里都不能放松警惕啊。”

罗并不是在开玩笑，这个所谓的万博会吸引的可不仅仅是海贼。他已经在岛上看到了伪装成普通市民的海军，还有鬼鬼祟祟的其他势力的身影，更别提他在意的那件事情下又有怎样的暗流涌动。在这种情况下，身价已值十五亿的草帽小子招摇过市，简直就是个行走的活靶子。

“欸——特拉男你真像个老妈子——”

被他说教的同盟船长嘟起了嘴，声音不服气地拖得老长。

“我……什么？”

挂着黑眼圈的男人感觉自己受到了冒犯。然而路飞根本没有给罗争执的机会。他的目光几乎马上被身边卖小玩意儿的手推车吸引了，两眼放光地跑了过去。罗望着他蹦跶的背影逐渐远去，只觉得太阳穴直突突，一跳一跳的疼。

他早该知道的。

罗有点后悔自己刚刚的冲动行事。

“你的同伴们呢？”

出于某些鬼使神差的责任心，罗最终还是认命地跟了过去，抱着胳膊冷眼旁观着在摊子上挑挑拣拣的同盟船长。

“啊，我们一起到的，走着走着就走散了，”被提问的人头也不回，大大咧咧地回答道，“没关系——！最后肯定能集合的！”

又是个意料之中的回答。罗叹了口气。

那厢路飞却突然看到了什么，眼睛一亮，伸手从摊位上抓起了什么：“噢噢！这个好可爱！特拉男！”

他拿着那东西朝罗献宝似的挥舞着，青年顺着他的动作抬起眼皮兴致缺缺地扫了一眼。是个怪模怪样的小雕像，木头看着很便宜，刀工也很粗劣，还染着花里胡哨的颜色。

真丑。他敷衍地嗯了一声，算是看见了。

“这是岛上专门给祭典制作的微缩版纪念品！”摆摊的大妈不失时机地推销起来，“能给人带来好运的雕像，只要500贝利，物美价廉啊！小哥不买一个回去收藏吗？”

“什么，好运雕像？我要我要！”路飞快手快脚地翻起了包，罗在一旁默不作声，并没有出口打破这个价值仅500贝利的骗局。

随他开心好了。罗拢了拢臂弯里的长刀，趁着这家伙四处掏兜的时候，好整以暇地打量着他。

一段时间没见，草帽当家的看起来依旧活力十足。他在万博会集市上的收获着实不小，随身的背包鼓鼓囊囊，背后还扛着不知道哪里搜来的巨人族头盔。他一向视若珍宝的草帽上扣了顶怪模怪样的帽子，看着头大了不止一圈，莫名滑稽。

路飞把自己的行囊翻了个底儿掉，又把自己的裤兜也掏了个遍，总算翻出了最后几个叮当作响的硬币。

“好！这下我的零用钱都花完了！”他从摊主手里接过小木雕，像完成了什么大事一般心满意足地宣布道。

……所以你的目标就是花光身上的钱吗，娜美当家的真的不会揍你吗。

罗心里忍不住吐槽道，余光却瞟到了两个身影。

“喂，草帽当家的。”

他拍了拍身边人的肩膀，示意他往不远处看去。路飞不明所以地抬眼，在人群中瞟到了熟悉的长鼻子和鹿角。

“呜哦哦哦哦！乌索普——乔巴——”

他顿时将罗抛到了脑后，蹬蹬蹬朝着伙伴们的方向冲刺。罗远远地目送他一个飞扑撞到了驮着大包小包的驯鹿当家的，挨了一通愤怒的鹿角冲撞和长鼻子当家的一顿数落，漫不经心地想道今天这短短的会面尽在看草帽当家的背影了。

罢了，意料之外的会面，也没什么打紧的。他本不是冲着见同盟一面才来到这个岛。

“ROOM——”

高个子戴斑点帽的男人消失在人群里，恰巧错过了路飞期盼寻觅的视线。

2.

从万博会事件中成功逃离的普通海贼们或许会把这次经历当作酒足饭饱时吹牛的资本，津津乐道地谈上十年；但对于这次事件漩涡中心的几位主角而言，不过是他们精彩万分的冒险中普通的一部分罢了。

得益于之前和草帽海贼团相处的经验，无论他的同盟们在发现真相后做出了多么出格的事情，罗都没有和其他在场的超新星、七武海或是海军那样，露出一副丢脸的惊讶表情。当路飞在他们面前一把捏碎通往拉夫坦路的永久指针时，罗望着沙鳄烟鬼那目瞪口呆的脸，竟然还从心里油然而生了一种报复性的快感。

有什么好惊讶的呢，那可是路飞啊。哪怕罗作为一个（自称）利己主义者，并不会做出毁掉指针的行为，自己心里都暗暗觉得靠着永久指针寻找one piece这件事未免无趣了些，何况是这个完全不在乎效率或利益，只是单纯热爱海上的自由和冒险的少年。

轮到你们吃惊了吧，混蛋们。

尽管站在上帝视角评判当局角色是一件不公平的事，我们也忍不住调侃一句，越来越习惯麦团模式了呢，特拉法尔加医生。

从岛上成功撤离后罗本想立刻与红心海贼团的船员们会合，但同盟们在乔巴的要求下合力将他摁在了桑尼号的甲板上。

“你伤太重了，做完基本处理再走。”

罗挣扎着说自己也是医生，这点伤不算什么，但最终还是败下阵来，沉着脸和船上另外两个重伤患坐在一块，盯着驯鹿船医忙前忙后。

乌索普是最严重的，被包成了个粽子，躺在地上还没清醒；路飞的情况比他好不了多少，但得益于橡胶体质和常人难以匹敌的精力，在乔巴给他做了最基本的包扎后马上不歇气地吵嚷了起来。很快其他人对船长的关心就随着他的闹腾消失殆尽，纷纷大吼让他闭嘴安静点。

草帽小子在众人的威胁下不甘不愿地闭上了嘴。但这阵安静只持续了五分钟，他翻着自己留在船上的包裹时又忍不住发出了大惊小怪的声音：

“哎？怎么少了一个？”

“你就不能乖乖躺一会吗？！”娜美忍无可忍给他的头顶来了一拳。橡皮脑袋罕见地发出邦一声闷响，旁人听着都倒吸一口凉气。

路飞眼泪汪汪地揉着后脑勺，嘴瘪成了一片，嘟囔道：“真的少了！我买的东西少了！”

他委屈地摊开已经被翻得乱七八糟的行囊：“我最后买的那个小雕像不见了。”

“什么雕像？”娜美的视线在船长四周散落的各色玩意儿中间巡视了一圈，猜到个大概，“你说那些小摊上卖的奇怪的纪念品吗？是不是不小心掉了？”

“不可能的！我明明好好收到包里的！”

“船上又没有进贼，怎么会掉？你再找找？”

“抱歉。”

罗出声打断了他们的争执：“草帽当家的，那个雕像可能是我弄没了。”

在他负伤被巴基围追堵截的时候恰好看见了桑尼号从河道中经过，想也没想就发动了屠宰场以求脱身。当时的情况千钧一发，他没顾得上考虑到底将自己和船上的什么东西做了替换。现在想想，大约那时候脑子里只有草帽当家不久前买下的那个丑丑的雕像。

“……对不住。”罗低声说。草帽当家的拿着雕像笑容满面朝他挥手的画面还印在他的脑海里，他却把人喜欢的东西当保命的工具扔掉了。要命的是，岛已经毁了，当初无法入眼的粗劣纪念品如今倒真成了绝版货。

路飞听到了事情的来龙去脉，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，眨也不眨地盯着他。罗被他盯得浑身不自在，正准备开口商谈赔偿事宜，对面人却呼出一口气，嘿嘿笑了起来：

“什么嘛，原来是特拉男变掉了呀！我还以为真是我弄丢了呢！”

罗有点怔忪地看着他一脸轻松的样子，仿佛刚才那个因为一个500贝利的纪念品丢失而懊恼不已的家伙不是本人。

“……我以为你会生气。”过了一会，他呐呐地说道。

“啊？我为什么要生气？”草帽小子歪着脑袋，仿佛他提出了什么让人无法理解的问题。

“这个换了特拉男一命啊！太值了！果然是好运雕像！”

路飞说得理所当然，坦荡荡的语气却让罗觉得哪怕那个雕像价值五亿，用来换他的性命也不算什么问题。

“你这家伙真是……”

罗扶住了额头，仿佛又在因为同盟毫不在意的小事而头痛。

当然不算什么问题。毕竟在德雷斯罗萨的时候，草帽当家的只是隔着窗户看到被押走的他，就毅然决然放弃了作为自己大哥遗物的恶魔果实。物质的价值在他的眼里，或许从来没有活生生的同伴性命来得重要。

他看着路飞在自家航海士的威胁下不情不愿地收拾着散落一地的零碎，却在捡到一半的时候咕咚一声倒在地上睡得不省人事，娜美一边痛骂着船长一边将剩下的东西收拾好，手指忍不住向下移了移，遮住一个无奈的笑。

“……真是，笨蛋啊。”

3.

他们再一次见面时已经到了和之国。罗果不其然又在一片兵荒马乱里迎接了大张旗鼓把事情搅得一团糟的同盟，他已经懒得发火了。

跟着这家伙不就是需要做好拥抱变化的准备吗，罗苦中作乐地想道，什么潜入，什么计划，不存在的。

刚完成一票打劫的路飞心情倒是好得不得了，坐在他身后咿咿呀呀地哼着小曲儿，假发髻在四处支棱的短发上一摇一晃。

“草帽当家的，我给你个东西。”罗出声打断了他。

路飞脑门上冒出了一个问号，眼睁睁看着罗从和服的衣襟里掏出了什么向后扔来。路飞不明所以地接住，到手发现是个木头制品，带着身前人些微的温度。

“这是什么？”

“赔礼。”戴毛绒帽的男人回答地言简意赅。

狛千代载着他们在林子里穿行。光线昏暗，路飞不得不将手凑到近前才勉强看清这东西的模样。那是个小小的雕像，木头毛糙的表面被打磨得光滑，抓在手心一点也不觉得刺手；其上刻出的线条笔画有些生涩，转接倒很流畅，看来雕刻的人技术并不熟练，手却很稳。

此时他们恰好经过一小片空地，阳光透过稀疏的枝条照了下来，路飞总算看清了雕像的脸，瞪大了眼睛。

“这是……我吗？”

他惊讶地发问。即使粗神经如他，语气里也不由透露出几分小心翼翼的确认。

前面的人嗯了一声。

“这是特拉男你自己雕的吗？”

罗这回既没有出声也没有回头，像尊佛一样端端正正地坐在狛千代的背上，脊背却莫名紧绷着。于是草帽小子知道了答案。

气氛突然陷入沉默。罗死死盯着前方道路，仿佛脖子被冻僵一般坚决不肯回头，身后的路飞打量着面容和自己如出一辙的雕塑，一时间也没有回话。狛千代的脚掌踩着枯枝和树丛发出嘎吱声响，伴随着呼啦啦的风声和罗的心跳，七上八下，响如擂鼓。

“什么啊特拉男！”

路飞毫无征兆地大叫一声，嗓音扑啦啦惊飞了一群鸟。罗的思绪还紧绷着，完全没搞清楚他这突如其来的情绪变化是因为什么，正僵硬着的后背就猛地挨了身后人一巴掌，差点吐出一口老血。

草帽当家的却完全没给他缓冲的机会，兴高采烈地扑了上来，瘦长的胳膊死死搂住他的脖子，连腿都要不甘寂寞地往他的腰上缠，恨不得整个人挂在他的背上：

“你还记得这个事情啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈，真的很像啊！你怎么能刻的这么好！当医生的手都巧吗？我回去要乔巴也给我刻一个！”

罗被他勒得几乎喘不过气，用尽了全部自制力才忍住把人一切两半的冲动，翻着白眼道：“……你可别为难驯鹿当家的了，人家只有蹄子。还有，快松手！”

“噢！”路飞松开了对他的桎梏，但还是忍不住拿着雕像在他背后手舞足蹈起来，“真好看！等会我要拿给索隆炫——唔诶诶诶！”

狛犬恰巧跳过一个拦路的树桩，突然的颠簸让他手一松，雕像险些脱手。路飞慌忙去抓，身子一歪眼看要摔下去，幸亏罗眼疾手快揪住了他的后衣领，把人拽回了坐骑背上。

“唔哦哦哦好险！”草帽小子攥紧了小雕像松了口气。

罗恨铁不成钢地扭头吼道：“给我坐好！弄丢了再也没有赔给你的了！”

“才不会弄丢呢！”他的同盟船长反驳道，小心翼翼地把雕像掖进怀里，“这是特拉男送我的，我当然要收好！”

“……”

罗把头扭了回去，鼻子里重重哼了一声，又一次宣告败给了这家伙。

身后的人却完全没想着放过他，嘻嘻傻笑着又凑了过来，在罗没好气地叫他滚开之前开口堵住了所有的话语：

“特拉男，你耳朵怎么红了？”

“……”

“啊，脸也红了！”

“……闭嘴。”

fin.

==========

小菊：就当我不存在呗？


End file.
